hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Her-icane Clinton
Her-icane Clinton was a massive and destructive category 6 hurricane of the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It wreaked havoc on the U.S. during the off-season just two years after Hurricane Trump. Meteorological History On October 31, 2018, the NHC began monitoring a spooky tropical disturbance in the Caribbean, giving it a 10 percent chance of formation in 48 hours, and a 40 percent chance of formation in 5 days. The disturbance remained disorganized for several days, before eventually organizing enough to become a tropical depression on November 6. The depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Clinton later that day. The storm slowly inched northward and strengthened until it made landfall in Cuba on November 11 as a 60 mph tropical storm. It then accelerated northward through the Turks and Caicos while weakening, becoming a tropical depression near Bermuda on November 14. A trough then forced Clinton to undergo extratropical transition about 800 miles northeast of Bermuda on November 15. Clinton underwent bombogenesis to become a hurricane-force extratropical low the next day. A ridge then caused Clinton to separate from the trough and slowly gain subtropical characteristics over the next several days. Clinton didn't move much while shear limited subtropical development, but slowly crawled southeastward as it finally became organized enough to be declared a subtropical storm on November 21. Subtropical Storm Clinton continued erratically moving generally southeastward for the next week without much strengthening before finally becoming fully tropical on November 28. Clinton took a sharp turn due south on November 30, entering the Main Development Region on December 3 as a 50 mph tropical storm. Clinton steadily moved westward over the next several days, weakening somewhat and fluctuating between tropical depression and tropical storm status due to shear. Clinton entered the Caribbean again on December 8, and continued a slow march westward as a weak tropical storm. Clinton eventually reached the Yucatán peninsula and made landfall there on December 16 after crawling across the Caribbean with an intensity no greater than 50 mph. Tropical Depression Clinton emerged in the Bay of Campeche on December 17, then slowly headed north. Clinton took a turn southeastward on December 20 just south of Louisiana, then restrengthened to tropical storm status the next day. Clinton entered the Florida Straits on December 22, and began to rapidly intensify in more favorable conditions, becoming a category 1 hurricane the next day. Clinton at this point was now named "Her-icane Clinton". Clinton curved northeastward through the Bahamas, strengthening to a category 2 on December 25. Clinton then began a beeline towards Bermuda, weakening back to a category 1 on December 27. Just west of Bermuda on December 28, Her-icane Clinton took another sharp turn west-southwestward before re-attaining category 2 strength. Clinton curved more west-northwestward over the next couple days towards the U.S. east coast. On December 31, Clinton again weakened back to a category 1, and stalled just east of Cape Hatteras, North Carolina. On January 1, 2019, Her-icane Clinton turned northwestward to head into the Chesapeake Bay, then began another phase of rapid intensification. On January 2, after entering the Chesapeake Bay, Clinton explosively deepened to 904 hPa, and was upgraded to a category 5 by the end of the day. Early on January 3, Clinton strengthened to a category 6 near the mouth of the Potomac River, then rapidly accelerated up the river to make landfall in Washington, D.C. at peak intensity later that day. Clinton rapidly weakened over land, then degenerated to a remnant low on January 5. A front absorbed the remnants later that day. Category:Chat-2 Category:Storms with unusual names Category:Funny names